GeneralHyna
Arabella, or Bella, is a member of Kurotsubasa and the Team's Wild Card. Bella using her strength, toon powers, and shape changings abilities to help protect Fanfiction World and reality also. I ant no god, just someone who knows how certain things work and really strech it out there-''the Generalhyna ---- Story Generalhyna or Arabella Hyna as her friends call her, is like any Player in the FFW, though she mostly just cares to explore around, make friends with cartoons and collect stories and learn. Mostly keeping to herself, except a few who she believes can handle her quirks (the Authors, the cartoons I make friends with can handle it as they are a part of me in a way), though she has one heck of a temper when angered (Like if someone mistakes her for a boy on purpose, insults cartoons or her friends or calls her a idiot) she becomes a force to flee from. Quick to jump into battle with a saying 'Plan on your feet, if you take your time planning the enemy will win or flee'. She’s a caring sort, who loves both villains and good guys, believing them as equals as people, and always tries to get Shadow to be more open with people outside his friends. Bella also holds some emotional scars of her past, and deep inseciritys becuse of her asburgers, but keeps it hidden with a mask of happyness and alofness, but they take root into diffrent shapes, thanks to her toon power ability. Appearance Bella has a habit of having the most costume changes there is in all of both Fanfiction world and the cartoon universe. '''Fan Fiction World Apearance (Primary)': Tall and thin in body apearance, with fair skin and brown eyes that shimmer and shine brightly, with Brown hair with blonde streaks in her hair that reaches neck to shoulder length that she usually keeps in a ponytail or allows it to be free. Her usual outfit attire consists of a black shirt with a green chunnin vest over it, green camaflouge pants, and brown combat boots. On her right wrist is the omytrix which keeps her toom freinds DNA from over whelming her body (And well cause a terrible mutation). Her Right arm was also wrapped in bandages due to a event that scared her arm (which will be told later). Crazy Mode appearance: when In 'crazy mode', Bellas hair is out of its usual ponytail and is dishriviled, she dosent have on her usual chunin jacket but instead a open dirty trench coat and purple gym shorts and is barefooted. The omytrix on her wirst turns a duller shade of green, and her Annunari fig looks like its been runned wet by water (like how a piece of paper with ink gets wet, that it runs), while the witchblade bracelet on her right, turns into a white open fingered glove (Representing Crazy hand) and her eyes have a comical crazy-insane look in them. Pokemon world Appearance: Dressed like the female character of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen, ony with bonde streaks in her hair. Tales of Vesperia World Appearance: Weares the same outfit Estelle weares only the Hem is Dark-blue, Light-blue and Normal Blue, the Gold part of the outfit is Black, while the white part of it is green (reperesenting the omytrix itsself), weares black sandles and carries a bag similar to Karols bag. Tales of Syomphia-Dawn of a new world Apearance: Her hair is long and is cutted shaped similar to Martas hair, only she weare a hair clip that looks like the hyna squad symbol on the right part of her head, and weares Emils Ratatosk Knight outfit only its a deep purple, and Ratatosks core is directly over her heart. The World ends with you Appearance: '''her Hair is cutted short that it looks like it is in her boy form, and has a pair of headphones (Similar to Nekus) around her neck, she has on a black shirt and open tan trench coat with long sleeves that covers the omytrix on her wrist and her Annunari mark (with this costume appearance, she takes the bandages off) and a semi-high collar, tan shorts with a lot of pockets and her normal combat boots, but she can turn them into skates when in Battle. ' Reversed appearance Under the effects of the black bullets, Bella gains a simple dress suit, similar to Slenders own, the right eye changed to mimic Ameno's own eye (but covered/hidden with a fringe similar to Diedera), while the left is a yellow eye. Her hair becomes duller, and the omytrix becomes Red (for the faceplate, lines and buttons and a dull white (for the rest of the body) The Hyna squad are also affected, they gain the same yellow eyes as Shadow Bella, and become duller collored. Real world appearance Her real world appearance mimics her Fanfaiction world appearance, minus her cloths and lack of the omytrix on her wrist. Here real world outfit conists of a gray t-shirt to black t-shirt, a floral printed skirt, purple slip on shoes. She still holds her sachel, however it has a sea theam design and is purple, and in it she carrys around a Ipad where she does her toon research, and usually keeps her visor on her head, with the goggles up, both keeping her hair out of her eyes and to keep certain toons voices down (due to the glich in the Fanfiction net, she can hear the voices of her toon freinds inside her brain like she is schitzaphrinic outside of reality, and while she cant use there super powers, she does gain a boost of intellegence and a adaptive muscle memory from some of them) Personality Caring for her toon friends and Author friends alike, however has a fiery temper if insulted or purposely called a boy (by fiery temper, combine all the Megatrons of the cartoon world), an unflinching courage and a expert on all things that involves cartoons, video games or books and any storys involving cartoons (Anyone who doesn't believe, get ready for a lecture) Her personality also changes depending on the situation at hand, and also in diffrent worlds depending on the situation. *In the 'Blue Excrosist' world, she displayed bluntness and oppenly insulted the millinium earl calling him a 'lesser demon compaired to true old demons' with no fear, showing a fearlessness against demons that she calls 'infereor' or 'foolish' to weak *Against people she truely dispised (I.E Sakura from the Tournament), she shows a sadistic almost evil to insane side of her that is reflected in her toon freinds and mental state. (the dimension in my head becomes a literal place of insanity to reflect the sadistic state) *In the world of 'high school of the dead' she becomes solum and millitary cold and calculating, like a fighter who had witnessed loss of his comrads, and tons of death, that even Shadow knows it is best to let her be in charge. *When The guild wars sarted, she becomes millitary minded, usually being (and dressed) a Admeral (more out of masking her being scared of loosing the few people who treat her like a person) and develop/show a multitude of stratagy plan ideas. However dispite many changes in attitude and personality, Bella retains a key factor in her true personality, which is her kindess and caring nature for others, and her desire to look after the people around her. But hidden inside, that only her toon freinds know, she dosent want to be Alone and is afraid to be alone or abandoned becuse of her power and skill, that at times causes her to become withdrawn and seperated from the other members of Kurobusta by changing into one of her toon freinds and refusing to change back for long periods of time (sometimes even allowing them control while she 'rests' inside there bodys) However usually being reminded by Kurobusta that she is never alone and they wont leave her snaps her back to reality. Crazy Mode The mode is as its said, when ever she is really smacked in the head (Harshly), or gets overcharged with a lot of raw and untamed toon energy, or overstimulated with Madness (the outside madness, not from Ashura who is sealed in her), Bella and by extension, The Hyna squads personality changes to...crazyness, or a equivulant of crazyness that belongs to Crazy hand. There attitudes becomes more unpredictable and zanyer, that they become a hazard to everyone around them, minus there close comrads, but dispite drawbacks, it allows them to release a full extension of there powers. A second varity of crazy mode can be stimulated when Bella puts on Crazy Hand (Super smash Bros) when Bella uses her powers to shrink him or his brother Master Hand to be able to ware on her hands (though they turn into fingerless gloves when Bella costume changes), with Crazy 'equiped' Bella and her toon friends own attacks are powerful and more dangerous, however the draw back is that they are still crazy as the glove its self, and there for a danger to themselfs and others. Master Mode Master mode as it is called, is when Bella places Master hand on her right hand, she becomes calm and 100% level headed as Master hand, the same with her toon freinds, dispite the power boost and the gaining of a fraction of master hands powers. In this mode, Both Bella and her toon freinds are mature attitude wise and more careful then when they were in crazy mode. Reversed Under Luci-Minas Black Bullets influence, Bellas atittude becomes similar to Ameno-Sagiri and Slenderman, reading the innerselfs of its victims as 'Shadow Bella' breaks them down emotionally, before killing them or leaving them to wallow in dispair and pitty (Mostly leaving the victims to wallow, stating they are not worth to kill and stating that they'll kill themselfs eventually), a shadow persona that effects both Bella and her toon freinds. Pre-Cannon After reciveing a email from a mysterious person (AKA: Izagi) telling her to get a Vizer and log onto Fanfiction world, the first few minutes for Bella was...startling, from appearing into a lobbey-like area, to turning itno a omytrix version of Autor-fighter Wormtail092, and running out of the log in station as said hero, freaking out, to calming down and seeing how this is 100% a dream come true for herself, as a toon lover, before deciding to take every bit of advantage of it in the first way...pranking the heck out of the players with the three creatures she had on the omytrix at the time (IE Hyna-Wolf, Omi-Wormtail, and Omi-Steve) and mess around tokyo city. Over the next few days, she explored her heart out by jumping on rooftops as Hyna-wolf, and enjoying the sights and feelings of transforming with the omytrix, before deciding to practice fighting, by starting in the Kingdom hearts verse in Twilight town, where she as Omi-Wormtail fought a guard armor heartless, however with quick thinking, and being quick on her feet, switching from Omi-Wormtail to Hyna wolf, using 'Beserk claw', before getting stomped on, getting his lungs and heart crushed, before managing to stand up as Arabella Breathing and learning she can heal like Claire and Deadpool, before katching the guard armor on fire as Omi-Wormtail with a fire spell, she managed to defeat the armored heartless and gain a Card from it, before leaving stating that she is ready for all challanges. However upon leaving the Kingdom Heartsverse/Twillight town, Bella started feeling like her body was heating up like mad, and so quickly dived into a fountain to try to cool off...only for some rookie admin guards to come up to her and pick her up by the scruff of her neck to try to drag the poor shapeshifter away, only for her skin to peel and for her to transform into Blight (Batman Beyond), who was pissed beyond all that is in humanly possible, and started to yell on what is going on as he heard Bellas voice in his head yelling at him to calm down, as he changed into Firestorm (TBTBATB), before clumsly flying away, turning into NRG and falling into one of Tokyo citys zen park ponds, and getting wet. Once on shore Bella/NRG entered a feddle posistion/Meditation poise, and managed to get her mind to enter her mind scape for the first time. From there, Bella learns of a glitch that has happened to both her mind and DNA and now litiary the cartoons she always befreinded in her storys and her dreams are now apart of her mind-Body and oul and were waiting to be awaken, while her mindscape is a space-reality its self, that is souly apart of her. Over the next few 'years' in fanfiction/cartoon time, Bella freed more of her toon freinds and practiced with them and bonded with each and everyone of them, causing even the deadilyest of bad guys to change and befreind once enemys, creating a world that both functions as a haven for her toon freinds and to help focus and control her 'wild card abilitys' and along the way explored there home worlds and RPG and vidiogame worlds learning there skills and collected items of those worlds to benifit themselfs. During her exploring and bonding with her toon freinds, Bella was chosen by the Govener Dei Magi, from Mardek, to be the Annunaki of the Fig Element, due to her high psychic like abilitys and high sensitivity to the energy of the dream wood and the Fig energy around her, they took her into the world of Mardek, onto their home planet of 'Anstar' and begain training her in their magics for 500,000,000 years in there dimensions time. The result of the training granted her a perment Annunaki form, with the omytrix still equiped to her, however thanks to it, she was able to mimic the same way the Anodites (Ben's world) discise themselfs, by creating a fake body to hide her Annunaki form, and seal the full power in a fig symbol seal that was over her right arm, above the omytrix (whitch she keeps hidden from others by wrapping bandages over it), but kept part of the power (the power to sense and create dream circles, and to have a semi-form of telekenesis or a form of being a psychic, to a lower degree) free for herself and her toon freinds to use. Bella and the Hyna squads exploreations lead them into the 'Witchblade' universe, where they stelfthy snuck around the labs where the clone versions of the witchblades were being created, however by accident, she got one of the Cloneblades onto her left wrist, when she heared someone coming from behind the doors and her left arm brushed against the dorment blade, causing it to mix with her energy-aura causing it to leap onto the girl, causing a adverse reaction to it, Bella and the hyna squad, it stabbed itself into her skin and got effected by her mixed toon-human blood witch in result caused it to turn into a real witchblade itself, as it took control by fusing together two hyna members (Franky and Alphonse), and forced the girl to turn into the fused form, howeve coated in the blades armor, and broke out in a beserk state, and ran around destroying things, till the combine efforts of Bella and the two fused toons took back control, and returned back to Bella, however the now Witchblade was still attached to the girl, while inside her mind, a consusnus of the witchblade manifestd itself as a physical being (a shade that physically looks like Ghostfreak in his sun sheild state, only with red lines and a red slainted eye with cool calm voice that belongs to Tharax and Kiba if you mix there voices together) and the first thing it does is insult the girl and her men, before Bella retaliated and punched him in the face, and the omytrix consusnus and the MCP both placed a bind on the shade, by not allowing him to physically leave the hyna dimension or even to possess either Bella or the hyna squad in order to leave, however he still had a mental link to the group, much to there annoance. After spending two months in the witchblade universe, Bella and the hyna squad placed a special seal that compleately hides the witchblade, litiarty makes it invisable and to cloak its power after learning that even when the hyna squad members leave the hyna dimension, a mimic of it apears on there left wrist. Cannon(FFW) 'Adventures with Kurobusta' : A series of adventures that the hyna squad seems to attract Kurobusta into by accident or on purpose, various adventures around Fanfiction World, and into other cartoon/RPG/Story worlds. Kuro' Aventure series' : Diffrent Adventure Arc/stories involving Kurobusta, that are either caused by the hyna squad, or a old rival of the past or a accident waiting to happen around FFW *Kurobusta and the Midnight channel *Kurobusta Decoded *Kurobusta Musical Adventure *Kurobusta Tales of Graces adventure Weapons/Items Satchel: Bella always keeps on her person a black satchel that holds all the items she collects and gathers, but it isnt some ordinary satchel, but its enchanted to hold objects larger then its self, a bag hammerspace in away that contains all sorts of stuff (Items for pranks, bombs, and micilanious items), it can also double as a portal into the hyna dimension if a whole body is stuffed into it. Pets: Due to exploring the Kingdom hearts verse, Bella has adopted a small amount of heartless, and made them her 'pets' all of them are tame, and usually stay in the hyna dimension unless called out by Bella or any hyna member, using a card (CoM like). Later Bella gains a new perment pet that is out and isnt a summoning which is a small yellow alien from Alien Homonoid that she is named Hyro. Niggiria: at times Bella uses a double bladed staff, similar to the female character of persona PSP, only the staff is green while the blades are a ebony black color. It also serves as a summoning staff when she is summoning her duel monster freinds (mimicing Sakuras way of summoning the clow cards), The Niggiria blade can also extend by a chain where Bella weilds one half of the blade, while a secondary member (A member of Kurobusta or Hyna member) weilds the second half, to either bind the enemy. The Chain can extend unlimitly, and can at times produce spikes if Bella wills it. The devils arms (Tales of Symphonia): After we collected all the devils arms, we used the Necrocomen to make it able to obey us (are sealed in the necrocomen) The Necrocomen: Built from collecting stuff related to the necrocomen from online websights relating to that and relating to data on LP Lovecraft and stuff from Arcane the stone circle The forbbiden Amanesses (Tales of Symphonia): The book nothingness that Lloyd and his freinds entered to burn the book from the inside and where storys of monsters who will gain power from the book and take over their owner (not gonna work since I have a pact with Shirib-Niggurath) its mostly used to keep the devils arms and the Necrocomen sealed inside. Magice (Final Fantacy: The Crystal Cronicols): Collecting all magice orbs in the crystal cronicols world and storing them in the Hyna dimension, they are now used by Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown) used to equip his Jack-Bots as a core to allow them to cast magic (one for each bot or Magi-bot forming a Magi Bot team) All The Dresspheres and Garment Grids (Final Fantacy X-2): Used by Bella and the hyna squad, even shared to the Members of Kurobusta, allows us to use the guarmit grids abilitys, and also the Dresspheres skills and outfit (Note: I usually give the type of dresspheres I think fit each member, either hyna squad or Kurobusta phyche, or style of fighting) A ton of journels and papers and pens: used to record and grant both bella and the hyna squad new powers and abilitys Witchblade: was once a clone blade, but when the dust of one came in contact with Bellas blood it became a true witchblade and attached it self to her, when activated, it fuses Both Bella, in the form of the toon she is now, and a second toon in her mindscape, and creates a fusioned being fueled by the witchblade and holds a hunger for battle. It holds a concusnus that is both bloodthirsty and anoying when not fighting and it only triggers in the prescence of when Bella is in a heated battle or Ex-Cons or those who are embeded with Neogenes and a cloneblade. Its attached to the Members of the hyna squad, but are capable of being absorbed into there bodys to hide. Toon World Book: '''The Hyna squads greatest tresure, and one of the many ways to get into the hyna dimension, by being sucked in through the book. The Toon world book also emits a pink-purpleish gas called 'toon gas' which when inhailed by either Bella or the hyna squad, makes them more silly and cartoony personality wise for Bella, and more cartoony physically and mentally that pranks are played around, the more we are exposed to the toon gas, the more insainer and cartoony we get, the only cure is that we really get socked to it in the head or a heavy amount of cold water gets splashed on us that it shocks us back to normal. '''Hyna squads portable door: The primary way to get into the hyna dimension, and its through a portable door that is kept in Bellas satchel, which is use as a way to enter the Hyna dimension, anywhare. Its primary form is that its no bigger then a matchbx, but when placed down and Bella gives the command, it can grow to full size. No matter where its placed, as long as Bella or any hyna member thinks the location, anyone who enters it can get to the area they want to get to. Duel Monster cards: Keeping them in the pockets of her Chunnin jacket, Bella keeps a supply of Duel cards that she or her men can use to summon or trigger the spell or trap cards in Battle. 'Hyna squads comperhension book of 1699 jutsus and growing': as the name calls it, its a normal dark grey comperhension jorunel, that was once a word document on Bellas computer, but given a physical apearance. It is as the name calls it, it holds the jutsue data from Naruto Wikipidia but copyed and pasted into a word document for study and given a physical state. Magical Witch Spinner: its appearance is like that of a dream Spinner from 'Magical Do, Ri, Me' however instead of a musical note in the center it has a witch hat, a broom and wand in the center. When Bella is Omi-Wormtail, she/he can activate it and gain a compleate costume change, which allows him/her to use a varity of boosed RPG magic spells, and there own enhanced minor reality warp changes (minor kuz it only can create items out of thin air, change a person physically, telaport, open portals or change the area terren). Bella/Omi-Wormtail had also created a few more Magical Witch spinners for Ravenna, Illu and Terrens so that they can also have the benifits of the magical artifiact. Paper Fan: a normal paper fan that Bella usually pulls out of hammerspace to slap one of her toon freinds in the faces, or hit them on the head. Dispite its flimsy apearance, its as hard as steel and can really pack a wallop. Fiction Powers Primary Ben 10 Omnitrix: Bella uses the omnitrix as a median for her transformantions. Bella utilizing the omnitrix with all the current aliens (as in up to Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) with the master control on (Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Cartoon Super Strengh: In-human super strength (coming from all cartoons that involves them with super strength). All her toon freinds also share that same super strength, but in controlled doses to Extream out put. Cartoon Healing: Advance healing (as in able to regenerate herself be it a lost limb or her heart; coming from Clair from heroes and Deadpool), with out the weakness of if her brain is stabbed, she can keep going. *also, along with it a very high pain tolerance should Bella get runned over by something or flattened or impailed. Secondary Cartoon Cartoon Gimricks: To Entertwine with her Cartoon Blood, Bella and her toon freinds can do a varity of things that she entiles as cartoon gimerics, meaning she and her men can mimic the same things cartoons (primary the Mask) can do (Ex.Standing in mid air, disapearing behind a thin pole, projecting our voices into a room when were not in it) plus a few gimmerics they added themselfs. Super Jail-From the Warden of Superjail, Bella and her toon freinds in herated the wardens crazy cartoon skills of crazyness (usually really bought out when Bella is in crazy mode) though a side effect is that it causes every thing around them to mimic superjails world area) Final Fantacy XIII Crysarium System: Using a crysterium system to use the skills and gain the stats from Final Fantacy XIII and to use the following Roles: Commando,Ravager, Sentinel, Medic, Synergist, Sabutor. Is Applyed to all other hyna squad members, who gain certain roles based on their style of fighting. However using the systen in battle causes Both Bella and the hyna squad to enter a Final Fantasy X-III fighting reaction mode, where we have to wait for the action bar (In seen only by us in our eyes) to do the tactic stratagy. Naruto Changing into her freinds from the Naruto Verse or with teamwork together (If or if not I am them), able to use their jutsue skills. #Multi-shadow Clone Jutsue (Note: Even out of Narutos body, I can use it too) #Sexy Jutsue (Note: Used by all hyna members in diffrent varitys of ways (Naked, clothed, us coming togehter to make a sexyer body) used for pranks and to really ruffle the Admin guards feathers #Rasengun (Note: Can be used by all hyna members, but I have to be them in a connection in order to focus it, when a diffrent member is out, and helps form it, a bit of their chakra or power is added to it to give it effect) Fullmetal Alchamist #Even if not Ed or Al, I am able to use Alchamy with out a circle #Able to use forbidden Alchamy with no reprecutions (I loose a bloody arm, leg or my women-hood, yet it regenerates back) (Mostly used to create weaker Philosophers stones for the Homunculus) #A form of 'summoners bond' contract with the gate (Meaning Me, Ed or Al can reverse summon ourselfs to the gate) Mardek Under her Bandages is the fig symbol that holds all of her Annunaki form and fig powers, after her training on anstar The omytrix had 100% rearanged her DNA and sheaded her old human form for a Annunaki form, so using the same abilitiys of a Anodite in creating a body discise, Bella did that, however she still had the symbol of the fig element on her right arm where the omytrix is, so she hid it to hide her connection to the Annunaki and the governer de magi, however once or twice she had to use her fig element manipulating skills in order to help Kurobusta when in a bind. The Seal also serves as a way to hold back her full potiental in the fig element, due to it flareing when she is in her Annunaki form due to its intensity. *Has an Annunaki form and mastery over all the elements her strongest is the fig element *Possesses the ability to sense the 'soul element' in others *Ableness to cross between reality and 'fig space' or the dream woods *When combine with using the pokemon move 'Trick room' is able to alter the perspective of anyone trapped in it or inside the Barrier. *Telekenesus Original Power Toon Power Toon Power: Bella is able to shape shift into her favorite cartoon characters. She is also able to apply any FF stories Bella collected into the cartoons, herself and her friends with and also when Bella write something it becomes real (though there is a limit to this power). *Limit: a Journel or computer is needed to be the medium, and has to remain inside the hyna dimension to apply outside of it. Fanartwork, Stories, Movies even photos must be utilized as a medium as well in order to add to said knowledge and strength, as long as said items are safe in the hyna dimension, their is no limit of toon power. Also like a toon, Bella is able to possess the same strengths as a old fashion cartoon, like being runned over by a bus or truck, able to breath in space, underwater, through all natural disasters and be unscratched Connection with Toon Comrads: A form of Soul To Soul, Mental and physical to physical bond, that allows a physical and mental, even emotional connection. Ability to grant a person a special toon power: Meaning to grant a outsider (Non Hyna members) a strength or aditional ability or power. *Cryserum system-Applyed to Shadow, Key, D.B, Ravenna, Punnya and Illu (And gaining the roles based on their fighting style) *Merging with A guardian force or Aeon (The Kurobursta team is the only ones I trust who can also use this power merge) to share power *Applying to them a Sphere grid allowing them to learn Final Fantacy X abilitys or gain a 'Stat growth' The limit to this ability is that she need to visulize what type of changes a person may undergo if I allow them to merge with a Aeon or Guardian force, or with a cryserum, what Elchecon will emerge from their l'cith crystal (that and the form of the Elchecon if its OC'ish) Wild Card Ability "The fool Arcana does not mean that it can be taken lightly. The Fool is number Zero. It is the void where all things begin -Margret Persona 4 Bella's Wildcard abilitys and powers fall under the philosophy of the Fool Arcana and of the number zero that its number is under, The "infanite possibilitys" that can be drawn or created from, hence why Bella has multiple abilitys based around cartoons. "The Fools power has deep potintal, it just takes someone to dig deep to find and discover and create new possibilitys with such a power/skill" ''-Arabella Hyna, when explaining about the fools power'' It is also why arabella is able to use other type of abilitys with her writings and the storys that she constinly collects and works to apply to her freinds as a history and to gain new abilitys. Mastery over the Fig Element Since the Fig element is the element of the mind, Bella has a strong telephic and mental abilitys that stem from it along with ableness to cross into the Dreamwood without a dreamcircle. Inside the dream wood, Bella and her freinds are also able to use it as a way to travel from place to place quickly, due to the dream space and reality being paraell to one another. Thoughtform manipulation and mental understandings When humans think things in the physical relm, it apears as thoughtforms in the spiritual world or dream woods. Every visable thought creates a visable thoughtform in both relms, however the spiritual relm is more connected then the Dream woods, so the most pink and black thought form crystals are always appearing in the spiritual plane. Positive pink thoughtform crystals are created from positive thoughts, while Black negitive thoughtform crystals are created from negitive emotions and thoughts. However the orange thought forms that both Bella and the hyna squad uses to manipulate, heal, even for her toon freiends create a body are orange, representing balance between positive and negative. *Using what she learned from the game and relm 'ghost motel' Both Bella and the hyna squad are able to apply what Bella calls 'dead logic' in becoming immune to physical pain, however a side effect creates a sensitivity to nightmares and mental pain (not when the dreams create fear, since both Bella and the hyna squad are highly intellegent, such mental pain drives them to insanity and crazyness and sadistic desire to hurt or abuse people in both the mental and physical relms), and using the logic of how a person can actually feel hurt in a bad dream or nightmare, both Bella and the hyna squad can apply that when a person is either dreaming, in a very powerful genjutsue, or a reverse hypnosise state, either Bella, in her Annunaki or normal form or her squad members, can use such logic to actually hurt a person mentally (it is not a easy thing to get out of once in) Using such information and logic, Bella can use it to mentally heal a person, protect her mind, or deliver the pain to those who invade her mind space, the same goes for her squad in a manner of mental protection. However they cant block the Yamaka clan techniques since they are protecting their soul into another body, however to the hyna squad and Bella its more like a fake death or sleep as our souls take a step back as the one manipulating it takes temporary control or residence, before being 'rejected' back into there own body, depending on the one who uses it. True power release Only freed when Bella and her toon freinds are both under extream emotional distress, that they get covered in a powerful force of energy and power that nearly blinded Shadows bakugun eye and drove Stary crazy with the output of energy (In the cartoon relms depending on the relm they are in, its explained as a raw form of Haki, Chakra or Retsu) that fills a person with the raw inner feelings of how they truely feel at people, though its always diffrent depending on who is feeling the flow of energy out put. Abilitys Cartoon Expert High Unpredictability Master stratagist: '''DIspite her happy-go lucky personality, Bella is quite intellegnt and a fast thinker to think plans on the fly in battle. '''Master weapons user-'''with a good chunk of her toon freinds having a weapon, Bella learned how to use a multitude of weapons to use in and out of her toon forms making her a master weapons user. '''Master transformation skill: at times (or a lot) Bella dosent need to use the omytrix to turn into her toon freinds, which at time shown that she can even turn into her toon freinds, but maintain her own physical appearance (useful when she pranks Dooplemen into kissing one of her men on saying she is kissing him) Titan Stamina: Due with all the cartoons fused in her, Bella dosent tiere as easily as most people, that it usually takes a really long time to tucker her out (or when her brain crashes) Titan-like strength: combining the strength of all her toon freinds, even able to pass such strength into them, Bella has the strength to crush buildings with one punch or rip Titans (Attack on titan) with one kick. Though able to control in doses of how strong she and her men can be. Adaptability: Music Theams Froggy march(St Frog)-Bella and the hyna squads main theam Deja view-The world ends with you (usually when they are walking around) Long Dream (TWEWY)-Battle theame The One star (TWEWY)-Battle theam Give me all your love (TWEWY)-Battle Theam Hybrid (TWEWY)-Transformation theam Severing the chains of fate (Trama center 2 DS)-Dangerous/corrupted transformation/transformed and beserked or dark depressed Emptyness and (TWEWY)-Battle theam (Under dark madness transformation) Gallery General hyna by raiju onna-d4y26ml.jpg|Arabella Hyna Kelly Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Bella and Kurotsubasa|link=Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Walk Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg Glyph Fig.png|Fig Symbol seal, under Arabellas Bandages ElementMap.png Bella's Visor Aviatrix.jpg|Bellas Visor (Ava-Trix) LegionHead.png|Omi-Legion Legion.png|Omi Legion, full Body Protagonists Wild Card.png Protagonist-WildCard.jpg|Bellas Wild card abilitys and powers are compaired to a wild card personas user own abilty of wielding multiple personas in representation of power TimeWizard-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Relinquished-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png ThousandEyesRestrict-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png|Restrict prepareing to use his 1000 eyes gaze DSC01807.JPG|The Chamileon (Tuff Puppy) Reverse rebirth 4 331.jpg|Jack O' Lanturn (The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) Tobi Uchia.png|Tobi Uchia (Naruto) Mandera Uchia.jpg|Mandera Uchia (Naruto) 605px-Normal bleck2.png|Count Bleck Brook by deidara465-d4gxwuz.png Franky by deidara465-d3hy9ur.png Robin by deidara465-d4gt0r5.png Chopper by deidara465-d3g1sj0.png Sanji by deidara465-d3f69ux.png Usopp by deidara465-d3eyimf.png Nami by deidara465-d3ccdkc.png Zoro by deidara465-d3c8l2q.png Luffy by deidara465-d3c1rg7.png ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Female Category:Toon Category:All Elements Category:Kurotsubasa Category:The Hyna Squad